


After Three Hundred Years

by planetundersiege



Series: Eclipsa Fics [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Almost 4000 words of porn, Biting, Castle of Mewni, Clawing, Cuddling, Dominant Eclipsa, Eclipsa and her husband, Eclipsa is kinky, Eclipsa’s tower, F/M, Fingering, Foreplay, I Ship It, Interspecies Relationship, Kink, Kisses, Kissing, Licking, Mewman/Monster relationship, Mewni, Moon needs mind bleach, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Reuniting, Sex, Ship, Size Difference, Smut, Spooning, Svtfoe, They are so in love, They deserve so much better than canon, Vaginal Sex, Whispering, i wrote this in one sitting, loud moaning, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: She had longed for him, so much so it was painful to think about. And so one day he returns, and they celebrate by the best way they know, by feeling whole.





	After Three Hundred Years

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this in one sitting after seeing a crackpost by “eclipsabutterflyfans” (if you read this I’m honored) about how kinky Eclipsa must be. So I made a fic about it, and how much they love each other.

Eclipsa let out a sigh, as she looked at the view of her rose garden that thrives under the summer sun of Mewni, while she herself were stuck in her old tower, being under tower arrest and all that. She told everyone she was fine, and in a way she was, she no longer was imprisoned in a crystal after all, and with that Star girl the rest of the world finally may realize that she had done nothing wrong and let her go. Probably. At least she hoped so, because even if she was grateful, it started to grow a little boring for the woman.

They were probably afraid she would do something bad, start a war and try to claim the throne for herself, but that was as far away from the truth as it could be. She didn’t want the crown, honestly she frowned at that thought. She was an adventurer and a happy wife, not a queen with the responsibility to lead an entire kingdom, she never really had been. She just wanted to be free, and the only thing she really desired was to see him.

Her monster husband.

Oh her handsome husband with those four sparkling eyes, that huge smile with pointy teeth, the silky white hair and the warmth from all his passionate hugs and kisses. And his deep soothing voice, and the way he made her act around him, so lovestruck like they had been since they were a new couple.

It had been over three hundred years, and she missed him so much. All she wanted was for him to hold her in his big strong arm, cuddle her while she could give him kisses all over his body, and then tickle him on his extremely ticklish spot on the back of his neck. She wanted to see him more than anything.

Three hundred years is a long time, and any creature should be dead during that passed time, but not him, she knew it. Because before she had given up her wand and abdicated the throne, she had created a spell so secret that it wasn’t even in her chapter of the book. She had bonded her and her husband’s life forces together, so that if she ever got crystallized by Rhombulus for instance, he would fall into a deep magical slumber, only waking up when she did. He would be freed from all aging, like if he too was in a crystal. They did this so that if the day ever came when mewmen and monsters finally became friends, they could spend the rest of their days happily together, because no one wanted to die without the other. The cue for them to meet again was being free from the crystal.

And she had, almost a month ago actually, and yet he hadn’t found her. She knew he would, and that it only was a matter of time, but she wanted him now. She wanted to cry into his shoulder, enjoying the warmth of his hugs and just see his goofy smile that he always got when she told him bad puns.

She had done nothing to deserve being separated from him, and she wanted for that to end. She pleaded.

~ Later ~

Her wish got granted a few days later.

She had been relaxing on her bed (gotten rid of all the huge bugs a while ago) and looked up into the ceiling, trying to kill some time with drifting away with thoughts, until she heard a voice coming from the door.

Queen Moon.

“Eclipsa get to the door this instant. We have something here that is yours, and I would gladly appreciate if you took it so I don’t need to deal with it anymore”, she said.

Oh?

She jumped out of bed, walked to the door, and waited for it to be unlocked, and when it was, she saw the guards, queen Moon and… oh god.

Oh god.

Tears began rolling down her eyes and she forgot to breathe, one hand over her mouth as she got into shock as her eyes made contact with his, still so tender and warm even after all this time. She didn’t know how to respond.

Laugh? Cry?

It was a blur of emotions, it really was, but the next second he had ran into the tower, and she was on top of his left shoulder, and she planted countless of happy kisses on his cheek, like no time had passed at all.

“He showed up and wanted to see you, but I warn you, if you do something bad like trying to break out or plotting something against us, both of you will be crystallized immediately, no trial at all. I’m just putting him here so he stops with that endless begging to see you”.

And so, the door closed behind them, leaving th alone.

Eclipsa immediately pressed her lips against his rough ones, and felt his big hands stroke her back, making her small red mewberty wings flap. The kiss made sparks fly, and all her emotions were on the very edge. It had been three hundred years after all.

As they parted to gasp for air, she smiled at him, which made both laugh a bit.

“I knew you’d find me, but why did it take so long you big dummy?”.

She saw the smile on his face widen.

“Well Clips it was kinda hard to find you, this was the last place I thought you’d be at. Sorry if it took time”.

“Well, you’re here now sweetie pie, so I’m not complaining. I’ve just missed you, that’s all”.

She took a finger close to her face, and began playing with one of her teal locks, while biting her lower lip. Her heart was working so fast like if she just had run a marathon. It was unbelievable really.  
They locked lips once again, feeling the heat grow even stronger, tension building up between the couple.

“It’s been way too long my dearest”, he said and she nodded, agreeing fully. “I thought we’d never wake up”.

He pressed a soft kiss on her cheek, making her face redden and cheekmarks to glow, all while she nodded at him. And, okay she was biting her lips again, but could you blame her? Her head was up with the clouds, it was like she danced on them, and all of her screamed of joy, and a craving.

“Yeah, but we are awake now, and that’s what’s important. We should celebrate, like in the old times”.

She winked at him, and now it was his turn to blush, his reddish brown skin getting a dark purple tint on it. The way his wife had said those last words, and her look. That look was something he had missed.

The first thing to go was her hat, it gracefully floated to the other side of the room after she herself had taken it of in the blink of an eye, and then let her hair down, shaking her head a bit for all the locks to get into place.

The next thing to go was the gloves, she closed her eyes with a smile on her face, and waited for him to remove them for her, which he did, and she only opened them when she felt his big rough arms gently touching her, stroking all parts of her skin, from mewman pale to the several shades of purple she had on her, before he politely kissed her hand, like a true gentleman.

He wouldn’t be a gentleman for much longer, but she wouldn’t be a gentle lady either, it might be surprising, but she was actually the more wild of the two when they were intimate. Sometimes she was so wild that her husband seriously worried about her, but he didn’t need too.

As she laid there in his big hairy arms, she lift her own arms up a bit, before they began another kiss. She felt his claws slightly tighten his grip around her, which she liked, a lot, but she let out a laugh.

“Take it easy there sweetheart, we don’t want more ripped clothes when there’s a shortage, do we?”.

He shocked his head.

“Just take my clothes off and then you can be as wild as you want to be, my back is completely free from claw scratches and we want to change that, right?”. She leaned in closer to his ear, and whispered the last part, “I know you like that”, as she let on of her small delicate hands stroke his broad shoulders.

He let out a groan, Eclipsa’s seductive voice practically casting him under a spell. Not that he complained.

“Undress me…”, she whispered before she felt his hands stroke over the fabric, and with the help of her moving her arms a bit, he managed to get the maroon colored dress off her and threw it to the other side of the room, leaving his wife almost completely exposed, only underwear left on her. Black ones filled made out of lace for the matter, she always wore things similar to that as she waited for him to return, and today it had finally paid off.

Eclipsa saw how a smile on her husband’s face began to grow, and as she looked down, she saw the growing bulge that was concealed in his extremely short black shorts. She slowly slid one of her hands down, and lightly touched it, and felt it twitch as her husband simultaneously let out a groan of pleasure. His face also got a blush to it, which made Eclipsa grin as she moved closer to his chest, and began kissing it, working her way up from his belly to his neck.

“Missed me much?”, she asked before she let her tongue carefully caress his sensitive skin right above his chest, and let one of her fingers play with one of his nipples.

“Yes…”, he whimpered as he closed his eyes, enjoying every second of this. There was something special about his wife that he couldn’t explain, but there was no need to anyway. “I’ve missed you so much Clips…”, he said before letting out another groan.

She felt one of his claws bury into her skin as she hardly sucked on his collarbone. The sensation was amazing, so she let out a high pitched groan, and smiled as she knew that would leave a red mark for a few days. Oh how she had missed those marks and the unique sensation of acquiring them.

She planted lots of soft kisses on his collarbone, and did the occasional tugging on his rough skin, moaning as she felt his big hands caress her almost naked body, knowing exactly where to put his fingers for her senses to awaken. She was extra sensitive, and only wanted more, but she wanted to please him before.

They had gotten a little carried away, because when Eclipsa felt his claws touch her back, she heard a quick snap and so her bra was broken. They just stared at each other for a second, before both of them burst out into laughter.

“Silly man”, Eclipsa said before she removed the black lace bra and threw it to the side, leaving her pale chest exposed to the world, her small breasts with pink nipples and a perfect size for her slightly plump body being the only thing on his mind.

She saw how he stared in awe, so once again she took the lead, leaning towards his ear and whispered.

“So, what do you wanna do first my king?”.

Her hand once again slid down towards his pants, and as she lightly touched his bulge, she felt that he was getting warm and a bit sticky, precum leaking through. Not that she minded.

His eyes were closed as he enjoyed her touch, and she carefully moved her fingers around just enough to tease his bulge, while she licked his muscular body.

Lower and lower her lips moved, until they were slightly above his groin.

She took her purple hands, sensually touched his hips a bit, making him squirm in surprise, before she quickly removed his pants, making his huge erection spring free, leaking with lots of white precum.

She threw his pants to the side and then immediately went to work, one hand carefully playing with his long shaft, as her mouth planted soft kisses on his tip, moaning as she felt the sour taste of his precum in her mouth. As she had licked all of it away, she opened her mouth wide and let more of him enter, as she carefully sucked, only concentrating on making him pleased.

“Clips…”, he moaned in a lighter pitch than usually, and as Eclipsa looked out with an extremely sensual look in her eyes, she saw his pleased smile, the face of someone experiencing something extraordinary.

As his moans became more freaking and she felt his breathing sped up, she stopped, making both of them groan. Him because his body wanted more pleasure, and she because she didn’t want to let go of his sweet shaft, as she practically was under a spell herself. She just wanted to please him, nothing could interfere. Both sometimes it had too, and that wasn’t always a bad thing.

As she moved her hand back and forth and played with his top, she thought it was time to let go, and as she removed her mouth from him, she heard him groan, clearly already missing her gentle touches.

She got up from the floor, and then led him towards her old bed, walking extra slowly just to tease him, she knew how much he enjoyed her walks.

And before Eclipsa knew it, she laid back down on her soft bed sheets, as her husband used his long tongue to carefully caress her chest, making her sensitive nerves activate. She whimpered, and that whimper turned into a loud moan as she whispered his name, wanting him to continue. And he did.

He replaced his tongue with his hands, letting them move around her upper body as he himself lowered himself, planting soft and ticklish kisses all the way from her chest down to her belly button. He removed her panties and then continued the kissing, down to her entrance.

She was already dripping wet, and the smell of her juices made even more blood rush towards his member, it was becoming painfully hard. He wanted her so badly right now, but first he would please her, like she just had done to him.

He let his tongue carefully slide into her warm opening, moving around as he enjoyed the familiar taste of his lover. Sour in a way, but yet sweet, and definitely missed. He let his tongue move upwards, and then slowly in circles, enjoying every little whimper he could make her do, before he slid his tongue deeper inside of her, doing the same motion as before.

As his hands still played with her breasts, he let one of them slowly slide down her delicate body, clawing her a bit on the way. She had screamed his name in pleasure and asked him for more claw marks, she liked it rough. When his hand was down he used it to massage one of her inner thighs for about half a minute, playfully clawing them too, he loved it when she begged him for more.

He slowly removed his tongue, and heard her whimper the same moment he left her entrance, clearly wanting him to go back, and he would, just in another way.

His rough fingers touched her hard clitoris, making her utter her loudest scream yet, and she closed her eyes and but her lips as she sudden wave of pleasure hit. He then took one of his fingers close to his mouth, quickly bit away one of his claws so that he wouldn’t accidently hurt her. Yes Eclipsa liked to be clawed, but not on the inside.

As his nail was trimmed, he slowly inserted the finger inside of her, making her stop breathing fir a second.

“Oh… yes”, she moaned, and he began to slowly thrust his finger in and out of her. He bit his lip as he saw how much she enjoyed this, and his member ached as the only thing his body wanted was for him to be inside her, but he knew he had to prepare his fragile little flower first, even if she told him differently.

“Feeling good Clips?”, he asked with the biggest grin on his face. His answer was a whimper and a nod, as he saw a tear run down her left cheek along with her marks lighting up. Her eyes often got teary when she felt intense pleasure, so seeing them so early just made his heart beat even faster, so fast so that there practically wasn’t even a pause between the beats. The feeling that he was the one that made his gorgeous wife feel like this, it was overwhelming and he wanted to make her feel even better.

“Divine darling… but please, this is enough of preparing”, she said, another moan escaping her before she signalized that she wanted him to lean in closer so that she could whisper into his ear. “I want you inside of me now, as rough and good as always. I crave you”.

Hearing his wife’s husky voice and wish, he immediately pulled his finger out of her and almost jumped into a good position, shaft twitching as the white precum still leaked. He was so painfully hard, and he could almost not comprehend that he soon was about to reunite with his wife's magnificent walls of his deepest desire.

She smirked as she slowly spread her legs for him, giving him that unexplainable teasing look as she waited for him.

“Come home…”, she whispered.

He obeyed her order.

His member slowly worked it’s way inside of her, inch by inch. Just the feeling of being inside of her right walls was almost enough to put him over the edge, and the same was true with Eclipsa and adjusting to his enormous size.

As he inched in, he felt her nails hardly dig into his back, and her teeth lightly biting his neck as she had dragged him closer. A few seconds later, she removed her mouth from his neck, and instead locked lips with her true love, the tongues both battling for dominance. They were almost already lost in the moment, and they hadn’t even gotten to the best part yet.

When he finally was completely inside of her, from the top to the base, he gave her a moment to adjust, and they used the moment to quickly break the kiss to gasp for some much needed air.

Eclipsa let out yet another smirk as she nodded, the kiss continued and he slowly began to thrust.

The feeling was already almost overwhelming, and Eclipsa moved her hips to his rhythm as they had done some many times in the best, enjoying the warmth of him, and the extraordinary feeling of feeling full. The wetness of her tight walls as he slowly moved in and out of her was something he couldn’t put words too. He enjoyed the small whimpers that came out from Eclipsa, along with her pleads for him to go faster. And he did. The slow gentle thrusting that had been the first minute was gone.

He scratched her back without even realizing it, along with both of the groaning and moaning in unison, letting out sounds so loud so that they probably could be heard to the other side of Mewni. Not that they minded, they were to lovestruck to mind, and craved each other more than anything. The craving sadly did that their feelings built up way too fast, if you can call that bad.

“Faster… please”, she panted, tongue sticking out before it once again got glued onto his mouth, and her wish was his law. The friction of the flesh of the two lovers meeting was something indescribable, the right wetness and massive warm fulfillment. It was like they completed each other, finally were full, done.

The thrusting sped up, and kissing became way to much for them to handle, so instead they screamed each other’s names as his movements changed and her walls tightened as the edge was near. Any second now.

Both screamed, and he moved so fast so that it should be impossible, before burying himself deeper into her ever before, and then released, all built up pleasure washing over him.

“Clips…”.

Feeling his warm semen filling her rough insides was what made her go over the edge, her eyes rolled backwards as all her muscles relaxed after those few seconds of incomprehensible pleasure that was the best thing someone could ever experience.

She screamed, and as her walls loosened, he was still emptying himself inside of her, not that she minded, rather the opposite. She just used that as an opportunity for one last lick on his sensitive and now bruised neck.

He then slowly removed himself from her, both breathing heavily and covered in beads of sweat as the adrenaline made their hearts overwork themselves. The intense heat slowly got colder, so Eclipsa snuggled up close to him, their naked bodies touching each other, as they enjoyed each other’s warmth.

“I’ve missed you so much dearest”, she said, turning her head to look into all of his eyes, a deep blush of happiness and longing on her face.

His rough hands carefully touched all of her body, all the sucking and clawing would definitely bruise his wife’s pale skin, just like it always used to look back in the days.

“I’ve missed you too”.

And so, the couple cuddled in each other’s arms for yet another minute, until the door literally got blown away, the Queen standing in the doorway.

“OKAY I SAW YOUR GUARDS RUN AWAY CRYING YOU BETTER EXPLAIN… OH”. The face of Moon turned red, and Eclipsa just waved shyly at her from her comfortable spot in the arms of her husband.

“Hi Moon, did you need anything?”, she said as casually as she could, trying to break the awkward silence.

She just shook her head and turned around.

“No I don’t, or well I am gonna ask Star for a memory wiping spell. You won’t be disturbed”.

“You know there is a spell for that if you..”.

And so she left, making the couple laugh at each other as the sound of the wooden door (wasn’t it torn down before?) quickly got slammed shut..

“You know dearest, I wondered how long it would take until we accidentally scarred her for life. Well good thing, now she won’t disturb us anymore”.

She gave him a fast peck on his cheek, before she rest her head on his warm chest, enjoying the rhythm of his heartbeat. His chest was the best place to nap, and once they got more energy they would definitely go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay behind the scenes.  
> Guards: running away, crying, screaming something about something worse than death. Having heard true horror.  
> Moon: thinks they killed someone or something.  
> Moon: goes to Eclipsa.  
> Moon: regrets it and feels sorry for the guards that had to live through all those sounds. Begs Star for mind bleach. Never bothers Eclipsa again without knocking first.


End file.
